


oh, the hole

by huckleberrystack



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, High School, don't read if you are going to give me shit for it, i will delete your comment, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberrystack/pseuds/huckleberrystack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during their senior year, maya decides to bring lucas to the hole that almost tore apart their friendship. what happens when they get locked and tensions and passions run high? lucaya smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, the hole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story started off as a smut piece, but then I was like, you know, I should make it a fluff piece, but I decided that I wanted it to be a smut piece lol. I honestly don’t know why this came into my mind, but it’s out and ready to be read! Keep in mind that this is really dirty (and it got a little uncomfortable at some points, but we all are pervs and this is great), but i don’t care at this point! It’s taken me too long to write this (it shouldn’t have taken me this long lol)

“Ow! Maya!” I groan.

The little short, spitfire blonde had grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to the hole where her and Riley had stayed and the rest of the group left them freshman year. I don’t get it, because it’s the beginning of senior year and I don’t want to sound cocky, but our group stuck together like glue.

“Okay, Maya. What do you want me to do, I’m here. With a fucked up back and sore ear. What’s your goal?” I saw, wincing and trying to relax my back from being bent back from the field all the way to where Maya led me.

“Okay Ranger Rick. Riley already brought the other three throughout the week: Farkle on Monday, Smackle on Tuesday, and Zay on Wednesday. I was supposed to bring Smackle, but something happened at home with my mom, so she had to pick me up and Riley took over for me. So we’re stuck doing it right now.” Maya says, leaning against the wall.

I actually wanted to argue with her, but she had already gotten her art supplies and sat down on the floor. I saw the frown on her face, and it told me that she did not want to be here just as much as I didn’t want to be here, so I decided not to make a big deal. I sat down next to her, and started to tap my thighs, not knowing what to do with myself. 

I turn to look at the time and see that it was barely 4:15, so I knew that we would be here for at least an hour, so I get out my phone and decide to play Color Switch. That game was really hard and there are so many levels that are just better than me and I cannot beat for the love of me. 

After countless times, I finally beat the level. I looked at the time and saw that it was only 4:17. 

“Hey Maya! How long are we going to stay here?” I ask, hoping that my answer is going to be 30 minutes or so. 

“One full hour. So get comfy Huckleberry, it’s going to be a long afternoon.” Maya says as I groan, leaning my head on the wall.

Suddenly, I know that Color Switch isn’t going to help me through the hell I’m currently in.

.  
..

I know that I am annoying the living hell out of Maya, but I mean, what else am I supposed to do? I burned my phone battery and my phone is sitting comfortably at 5 percent. If I even do anything from turning it on, or even touching it, it’s going to turn off. So Maya has been my receiver of my dumb questions for the past 10 minutes and I can tell that she’s getting annoyed.

I mean, I kept looking at her and kept thinking about the sexual tension between the two of us that Zay keeps blabbering on about. So I didn’t want to seem creepy, so I started to poke her and went in between the names that annoy her. 

The big tell-tale sign is that before I opened my mouth, she was working on a group picture. You can see that see was putting a lot of thought into it, because she made sure that she was showing that best part of each and everyone in the Clique Six, but now after having me talk, she turned the page and started to draw something dying on the floor. But before I could even see what it could mean, she closed her book and turned to face me. 

“Okay Huckleberry shoot your questions. I’m all ears.” Maya says, with an annoyed voice

“Okay, would it be fine if I call you Penelope Clutterbucket?”

“Fuck no! What even possessed you to even ask me that?”

I laughed, knowing that she is paying attention to me.

And at this moment, that is all that matters. 

.  
..

We must have been on question 25 when the lights went out. Everyone knows that when the lights go out in New York, buildings automatically lock. I curse and take my phone and I see that it just turned 5:15. I groan, because now when I go home, and I’m not sweating, my mom is going to know that I skipped practice and I’ll be put in the shed for missing dinner and practice.

“Penelope. What are we going to do? I need to get home before 6 and I am nowhere near sweating or any signs of dry sweat! I don’t want to die tonight, and especially before I graduate.” I say, and I’m starting to freak out. I did not make it out of that horrendous triangle and three years of trying to be with Maya to only have my life cut short because I got locked in school.

Fuck. No.

Maya grabs my shoulders and turns me that I can face her and I feel the temperature rise a tiny bit. Maybe that the tension Zay was talking about… 

Maya hits me and says “Got it?” I actually didn’t hear anything so I don’t got it. I hear Maya sigh and she says “Okay Ranger Rick. I texted Riley and she’s coming over with her dad to open the doors and reset the keys because apparently the need to know that the system is up and running. As for the sweat, I told Mama Friar that after baseball practice, you are going to help me with an assignment, so she’s not expecting you anytime soon. As for the dry sweat, your loss buddy, I don’t think I can help you. I can’t be doing all the thinking here.” 

We sit back down and after a minute of no words being spoken, I turn to her and say “Round Two?”

 

.  
..

It turns out the air also turned off, so it actually got really hot at the Hole. We didn’t want to get out of the Hole because we weren’t sure if we were going to trip the sensors. And if so, we didn’t want the alarms to sound. So Maya and I sort of changed 20 questions. We incorporated stripping and drinking. 

You may ask, ‘Where did we get the liquor?’ Maya had at least 3 flasks in her bag, I didn’t question it, because I knew that the only way the both of us were going to get through this hell of a situation. We each had to answer questions, and every question that we didn’t answer, we had to strip. So far, Maya had taken off her shoes and her socks. 

I, unfortunately, was losing. Badly. My shoes and socks were off, and I had just lost my shirt in the past round. “Maya, why do you do everything in your power to make sure that everyone but you has happiness?” I ask, ready to hear the answer. 

Maya didn’t even hesitate to take off her shirt and she starts to ask me my question. “So Sundance, what’s the real reason that you didn’t choose between Riley and I?” 

When she took of her shirt, my eyes went straight to her chest. It was like my eyes were glued to her breasts. I notice that I am staring waaaayyy too long at her breast, but at this point, I am a horny drunk teenager that hasn’t gotten any since at least a couple months ago. She was wearing a red lacy number and my mind couldn’t help going to what her panties looked like. 

“Sundance!” Maya yells, while clapping her hands in front of my face. “While I know you enjoy trip down memory lane, I need my answer, or you are going to take off a piece of clothing by default” 

“Because nobody gave me the option.” There is so much more where that answer could go, but I’m giving the vaguest answer I know that I would get away with. Maya squints her eyes at me, and I can tell she isn’t buying it, but she decides to let it go. 

It’s my turn for a question and I had one more question to make Maya crack. I started to wrack my brain for a question to ask Maya. After what felt like hours, I got the best question that I could ever ask.

“Did you ever really like Josh?” I see Maya look down and say, “I know what it was. I can’t tell you, but I’m positive on how I felt about Josh.” 

Seeing that our 20 questions wasn’t going anywhere, Maya stood up and just stripped to her undergarments. I look at her, and she shrugged, saying, “What? It’s fucking hot and I really don’t feel like dying at the moment.” 

I contemplate on taking my pants off, but at the moment, I am not getting that many cons, and I’m getting a lot of pros. So I take off my pants and I feel a slight sense of relief, even though it is hot, I got some sense of air. “Okay, even if the point of the game is clearly gone, I still have a question. Is it true that you slept with Dane to get the stress of Josh, the triangle, and me or was it just a rumor?”

“Um, I don’t know where you are getting that idea from, but it’s wrong. Well some parts of it are.” Maya says

Some parts of it were true? What did she mean by that?

“Like I mean, not all of the rumor was true. Like the actual reason that it came to the surface and what I did with Dane.” Maya says with a smirk.

I tense up a little bit, knowing that Maya was trying to get under my skin, but she was already there, but just digging herself deeper. I didn’t know how long I was going to be able to let her continue without my feelings explode all over the place.

“So let me guess. You did stuff with Dane to get Josh out of your head? Because you guys have the long game going, but you needed the release?” I ask her, wondering what could possibly make her want to hook up with Dane. 

I guess Maya was done with the bullshit that we have been going through since freshman year. We cannot literally get our timing right. With our kiss happening right after our triangle had ended, Maya had totally flipped a shit and threatened to kick my ass if I ever tried to do something with her ever again, I would regret it. 

She lost it. 

“Well maybe you were the problem all along Hopalong! We have this tension that makes the air around us so thick and uncomfortable, I hear Zay talking about how we should sleep together because it’ll reduce the tension. And that kiss! We never talked about that stupid fucking kiss!” Maya tells me, anger flashing in her eyes. “I always wanted to talk about it but we. never. did. And now we are about to go off to college in little less than a year from now and now is the time you want to talk about it? Lucas Friar, you are one lit--”

I grabbed her face and planted one right on her mouth. 

I kissed her to show her all the pent up frustrations that were in me since the 8th grade. I kissed her knowing that I couldn’t talk to her because her friendship with Riley was the most important thing. 

I kissed her because the sexual tension between the two of us that keeps growing every time we see each other or even being in the same room is clouding my senses.

I kissed her because I was tired of the game and how I couldn’t show her that I want her.

But most of all I kissed her because I fucking love her. 

One of my hands is cupping her jaw, and the other is sliding down and it lands right on her ass. We are a heading into heated make-out limits, and if we don’t stop right now, I don’t know if I can control myself. 

We pull away, getting really breathless. With our foreheads pressed together, I say, “Maya, if we don’t stop right now, I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop if we decide to stop.”

I see Maya contemplating if we should do it, and after what seemed like minutes, she looks at me and just says, “Fuck it,” and crashes her lips onto mine.

I’m sighing in happiness, knowing that I will not have a big case of blue balls that I would have to take care of when I got home because of the minx in front of me.

I run my hands down to her butt, and rub it aggressively, enjoying this make-out session. I feel Maya’s small hands start to rub my dick through my boxers and I groan into the kiss. 

I move to my hand to her entrance, and I feel her heat and her wetness and I groan again, my gosh she is wet.

She pushes off of me and gives me a wicked grin. Maya winks at me and slides down and pulls down my underwear to reveal my cock. She licks up the precum that has gathered at the tip and hums in what I hope appreciation. 

She takes my cock in her hand and starts to motion her hand up and down my shaft. Her hand is doing some kind of twist, and it feels so damn good. Like the sensations are really out of this world.

I don’t want to bust a load like an amateur that is miraculously hooking up with a hot girl on his first time, so I pull Maya up and kiss her with a lot of passion and she matches it. I reach down to the junction between her legs, and it seems to be wetter since the last time and it keeps getting increasingly wetter by the second. 

I pick Maya up and place her on the stairs, bring my face to her crotch, and take one long lick up her slit. I hum in appreciation and Maya groans in pleasure. I continue to lick her wetness and Maya is whimpering and cursing like it’s nobody’s business. 

I wasn’t going to eat her out for a long time, but she tasted so divine, and I had no idea when the next time was going to happen, if there even was a next time. With that thought, I start going down on her with even more passion.

Maya is bucking her hips, grabbing at my hair, and squirming around in pleasure, and I take it as a good sign that I’m doing a good job. I bring a finger to her opening, and push in. I guess the combination of my tongue doing really sinful things and my finger was too much for Maya because she clenches around my finger and lets out a guttural moan.

I waste no time and trying to prolong her orgasm, I place my cock at her entrance and slowly push in.

Oh. 

My. 

Gosh.

Her wetness is absolutely tight and hot and oh my gosh I hope I don’t bust too soon because this is amazing and I don’t it to end.

I start to thrust into her heat and I am physically restraining because I know that I am going to hurt her because she’s on the steps and I don’t want to pound her so hard that there is going to be some kind of chippage that is going to be visible. Also, I don’t want Maya to suffer from any bruises that I gave her because of my roughhousing.

Maya starts to rotate her hips to meet mine and I am in heaven. Her wet, tight heat is surrounding me whole without any resistance and oh my gosh why did we do this before?

“Lucas, Lucas. Wait hold on. Let me take care of you for a bit. Let me help you feel good.” Maya says with a smirk. I get off her and lay down on the platform, ready to see the beauty of top of me that is Maya. 

She places her entrance at the tip of my dick, and slowly slides down. We both hiss in pleasure, the feeling of my dick in her is absolutely perfect. She begins to lift herself up and bring herself down slowly while clutching onto my cock and the feeling is amazing and I almost bust right then and there, but I start to lightly buck my hips in tune with her, increasing our pleasure tenfold. 

Her hair is cascading down her face, sweat in starting to form in droplets on her forehead, and I never thought she looked more beautiful than in this moment. Her moans are getting increasingly louder and louder the more intense our coupling gets.

“Yeah, ride it like that. Just like that.” I groan out, hypnotized by the beauty that is on top of me. “Is this alright? Does it feel good?” Maya moans out, riding my dick like there is no tomorrow, her nails are scouring all over my chest and it’s painful, but it’s a good pain. No words are forming in my mind so I just groan my response and hope that it satisfies her.

Her core clenching at me like it’s no one’s business and there is no way I going to finish before her, so I reach my hand to her entrance and start playing around with her clit and that was her undoing. 

With her pussy starting to clench and convulse around me, her orgasm face, and her screaming out her pleasure, I couldn’t take it anymore and I flip her over and start thrusting into her like a madman. I’m still rubbing her clit furiously.

Breath ragged, I place kisses all along Maya’s jaw and whisper in her ear, “Come for me again beautiful, come for me.” And Maya lets go and orgasms again. 

She’s clenching around me and I know that I won’t make it out of this one, the feeling being so sinful and agonizing pleasurable. I shoot my load into her wetness, probably the biggest load I’ve ever produced, and gave little thrusts out, feeling completely sated and tired.

I pull myself out, already missing her heat, and lie down next to her completely spent, but craving Maya next to me. I pull her to me we start a mini cuddle session on the floor of the hole. Maya’s phone starts buzzing over in the corner where she took of her pants. “Ignore it, it shouldn’t be anyone special.” I tell her, not wanting to leave this moment. 

Maya smiles at me, and gives me a small nod. Her eyes start drooping and soon enough, she sleeping nice and tight. I feel my eyes start to droop as well until I hear banging on the door. I jolted out of my sleepy stupor, wondering who would be there. 

Matthews.

I get up and shake Maya awake, whisper-yelling that we need to get dressed or shit is going down between us and the Matthews, and that is probably going to end with my penis being cut off and burned to the stake. Clothes are being thrown away and Maya and I place ourselves at the base of the stairs, waiting for them to bust us out of here.

Riley comes in running, and once her eyes spots us, she runs and gives Maya a what I would call, a bone crushing hug. “Peaches! Oh, I’m sorry we couldn’t be here earlier! We just had to eat dinner and wash the dishes.” She breaks away inspecting Maya all over. 

“You aren’t hurt right?” Riley asks, starting to lift up Maya’s shirt. My eyes widen, knowing that with Maya pale complexion, bruises are bound to start showing already. Maya, on the other hand, grabs Riley’s hand so fast. “Riles, I’m good. I almost died in boredom with Ranger Rick for 3 hours, but I survived.” Maya laughs out, turning around to wink at me.

“Well that’s good! Was “The Hole” experience boring Lucas?” Riley says as we start leaving. I chuckle to myself and say, “What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this story on ff.net under lucayafrihart!


End file.
